


Tricky

by aestivali



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Chidi knows a lot of things, but he doesn't know much about celebrating halloween.





	Tricky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).



"Okay," said Eleanor, thrusting a bucket into Chidi's hands, "just knock on the door and yell _trick or treat_."

"Trick... or treat?" he repeated, slowly.

"Yeah, man."

Chidi stared at her. "But do I choose trick, or do I choose treat?"

"No, no, you say trick or treat, and then _they_ choose. It's a question."

"But is it moral for me to pose the question?"

"Dude, it's halloween, not an ethical dilemma."

"Everything's a dilemma!" Chidi moaned. "I'm getting a stomachache."

Eleanor patted him on the back. "Jeez, buddy. That isn't supposed to happen 'til you eat all the candy."


End file.
